El juicio de Jaime
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Las guerras han terminado y es hora de que los traidores sean juzgados por sus acciones. Hoy es el turno de Jaime. ¡Cuidado! Spoilers del 7x7.


**N/A:** No, no estáis soñando. Si, soy yo. Hoy se ha emitido el último capítulo de la séptima temporada de Juego de Tronos y me ha dado por escribir esto. No he parado desde que he empezado hace un par de minutos. Me ha llevado un buen rato pero espero que os guste.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Este fic me lo he sacado de la manga, es como yo me imagino que va a acabar Jaime en la serie, ya que en los libros...yo sigo intentando recuperarme del trauma de esa agónica última escena. Así que si no vais al día os comeréis un par de **spoilers** del 7x7. O no, bueno, si, si, hay spoilers. En fin, a lo que voy: ha S. Y esto es mi visión de lo que puede pasar en la octava temporada con Jaime.

* * *

 **El juicio de Jaime**

Llevaba tanto tiempo en la cómoda habitación que le había servido de celda que el frío de la mañana le golpeó como un puñetazo. Sabía que hacía frío, había visto la nieva caer sin parar durante tres días, hasta el mar se mecía mucho menos esos días. Hacía tres años que había llegado el invierno. Aquel día que había abandonado a Cersei, por mucho que Arya Stark le hubiera clavado el puñal en el costado, él se sentía como su verdadero verdugo. Si no la hubiera abandonado, si le hubiera hecho entrar en razón…pero de nada servía pensar en ello ahora. Había pasado mucho tiempo, había hablado de ello con Tyrion muchas veces, Cersei ansiaba el poder y no iba a dejarlo por nada del mundo, había estado esperando en las sombras toda su vida, y no iba a renunciar a él, ni siquiera por él.

Bajó las escaleras acompañado por los Dothrakis que vigilaban su puerta. Bajó los ochenta y ocho escalones que conducían al pequeño patio al que se le permitía acudir dos veces por día, una vez por la mañana después de desayunar y otra después de comer, a su elección. También había sido su patio de entrenamiento con sus guardianes, la lucha de los Dothrakis era bien distinta de la que él había recibido, pero después de varias palizas había conseguido acostumbrarse a sus movimientos, y poco a poco habría conseguido ir combatiéndolos. Hacía seis meses que hasta había conseguido vencer a Sogro, el más joven de los guardias, un muchacho impaciente, había perdido la calma enseguida y para Jaime había sido pan comido vencerle. Aquel día fue él quien le dio una lección al joven: sé paciente, observa a tu oponente, y no bajes la guardia en ningún momento.

Cuando salió por la puerta se paró en seco, observando de pronto a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que cruzaba esas puertas desde que había entrado hacía un año y medio. El paisaje le resultaba familiar, pero con la capa blanca de nieve tenía la sensación de estar en esos pasillos por primera vez. No dejó de observar todo lo que le rodeaba, al fin y al cabo puede que fuera la última vez que viera un paisaje como aquel. Tal vez por eso el camino se le hizo más corto de lo que realmente era. Las puertas que daban a la sala del trono se abrieron y su llegada fue anunciada.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, a él. Y él les devolvió la mirada a ellos. Cerca de las puertas había Inmaculados y Dothrakis armados, luego estaban todos los aliados de la reina, a medida que se acercaba las caras le iban sonando algo más. El resto eran familias que de más allá del Mar Angosto que había llegado después de la guerra y que habían conseguido títulos gracias al apoyo o el dinero que le había prestado a la Reina. Y al final estaban ellos: los últimos miembros de las familias con las que él se había criado o había conocido. Samwell Tarly con su esposa, Elí, Gilly o algo así, y su hijo mayor, su madre y su hermana algo detrás. También estaban los hermanos Greyjoy: Yara y Theon, ambos mayores, ambos cansados, pero con una fuerza en su mirada que decía que aún les quedaba mucho por conseguir y por hacer. Brienne de Tarth también estaba ahí, con su armadura, con su espada, toda alta y sin ser capaz de ocultarse, por mucho que fuera la única incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.Y por supuesto los Stark: Lord Stark, en su silla de ruedas, con la misma cara de aburrido que la última vez que le había visto años atrás. Arya Stark, que seguía sin llevar vestidos y llevaba al cinto su inseparable espada, aunque ya se había desarrollado un poco más y no podía ocultar las curvas por mucha ropa de hombre que usara, a su lado su esposo, Gendry Baratheon, el bastardo de Robert, legitimado por la Reina para que la Casa Baratheon no cayera en el olvido. Y por supuesto Lady Sansa Stark, toda una mujer y de una belleza que no se podía comparar ni con la de la Reina ni con la de Cersei, y con un avanzado embarazo, tras ella su fiel guardián, Sandor Cleganne, y a su lado su esposo: Jon Targaryen.

Por mucho que Tyrion le hubiera explicado la historia de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark, la legitimación de su matrimonio, y el derecho legítimo de Jon a gobernar, para él seguiría siendo el bastardo Nieve de Ned Stark. Al parecer se había armado bastante jaleo cuando todo aquello se supo. ¿Quién gobernaría entonces? ¿Habría una rebelión dentro de la Casa Targaryen? ¿Habría una nueva guerra? Pero al parecer todo se había solucionado de forma más o menos pacifica. Daenery Targaryen sería la Reina de Poniente hasta el fin de sus días, al no poder tener hijos propios, Jon, que se había casado con la que siempre había considerado su hermana para fomentar una fuerte alianza en torno a los Targaryen, la sucedería y sus hijos, mitad Targaryen, mitad Stark, serían sus sucesores. Aunque había sido una estrategia bien pensada y ejecutada (obra de su hermano pequeño), sabía de buena tinta que había algunos problemas con esa unión. Jon y Daenerys habían sido amantes durante la guerra, antes de que se diera a conocer la verdadera identidad de Jon, y por lo que parecía esa relación no se había interrumpido. Aunque Jon y Sansa parecían un matrimonio feliz de puertas para fuera, había sido muy complicado para ambos el verse con esos nuevos ojos y Sansa no se oponía a que Jon fuera el amante de la Reina y pasara largas temporadas fuera de Invernalia. Ella misma tenía su propia historia de amor con el único hombre que la había protegido sin motivos ocultos cuando estuvo viviendo en Desembarco del Rey.

Y sentada en el trono de hierro estaba Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la Casa Targaryen. Reina de los Ándalos y los primeros hombres, protectora de los Siete Reinos, Madre de Dragones, Khaleesi del Mar de Hierba, La que no arde, Rompedora de Cadenas. Mucho mayor de lo que recordaba, pero seguía conservando esa belleza de los Targaryen que la caracterizaba. Viéndola ahí sentada, le recordaba bastante a su padre, pero él nunca tuvo a un enorme dragón tras el trono custodiándole, Rhaegal si no recordaba mal. El último dragón.

-Ser Jaime, de la Casa Lannister. Se os convoca el día de hoy para vuestro juicio-pronunció la voz de Myssandei, la mejor amiga de la Reina entre otras cosas.-¿Habéis elegido cómo deseáis que sea el juicio?

-Me someteré a la voluntad de la Reina-dijo con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar sobre ello. Había hecho una confesión por escrito de toda su vida. De cómo había entrado al servicio del Rey Loco, de cómo había tenido que ver auténticos horrores y locuras, de cómo no había sido capaz de proteger a la Reina, por mucho que lo deseara, de los abusos de su marido. De cómo había matado al Rey para salvar de que Desembarco del Rey, de los años posteriores donde había escuchado como el Rey Robert había yacido con más mujeres de las que podía recordar. De cómo él y Cersei habían tenido una historia de amor, de la guerra, las traiciones, y lo que hizo para sobrevivir, pero también cómo había ayudado a Tyrion a escapar, cómo se había reunido con él en varias ocasiones, cómo había presenciado la muerte de su única hija a mano de las hijas de Oberyn Martell. De todo lo que había pasado después. Y por supuesto de cómo había traicionado a Cersei y porqué. De cómo ayudó a Arya Stark a entrar en el castillo para pedir la rendición a Cersei, y de cómo la había abrazado mientras moría desangrada por la puñalada de Arya Stark. Le había llevado una semana y no había omitido, no tenía nada que perder. Sabía que no todos la habían leído, pero que la Reina, su hermano, los Stark, Greyjoy, Baratheon y alguna que otra Casa de las antiguas que aún se mantenía a flote sí. Y según Tyrion muchos de los hechos habían causado gran impacto. También sabía que él había hablado en su favor, Brienne había sido convocada para aclarar alguno de los puntos que habían sucedido durante su breve viaje juntos, y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que habría algunas partes que le harían ver humano. Hasta Arya Stark había hablado en su favor, haciendo ver que su ayuda a la hora de matar a Cersei había sido imprescindible. No tenía muy claro por qué lo había hecho, pero siempre que hablaron bien de él y pudiera salvar el pellejo, se lo agradecía.

Missandie seguía hablando y hablando, de los cargos que estaba acusado, de los que se les consideraba culpable (ahí la chica tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aire, eran demasiados). Toda la sala estaba en silencio, escuchando. Él por otra parte observaba, su hermano estaba ahí de pie, con una expresión en la cara que no era capaz de descifrar, una mezcla de agonía, agobio, preocupación, alivio y miedo. Los Stark escuchaban en silencio, el Baratheon le sin rencor, suponía que el hecho de salvarle la vida a menos de un muerto del norte (más de una vez, y luego un par de veces más en la Otra Guerra) bien podía valer el dejar que su hermana mandara buscarlo y matarlo. A uno de los hijos de Sansa se le escapó un bostezo.

Brienne no hacía más que cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra, la veía moverse por el rabillo del ojo sin cesar. Si la cara de Tyrion era indescifrable no sabía cómo catalogar la suya, aunque sabía que estaba más cerca del colapso nervioso que su hermano. Durante el tiempo que estuvo sopesando el tener un juicio por combate pensó en pedírselo a ella, era una mujer de honor, que se sentía en deuda con él. La había visto luchar y sabía que era difícil de matar. Había luchado con ella, y contra ella. Pero no estaba segura de que pudiera sobrevivir contra Gusano Gris o uno de los Dothrakis de la Reina, dudaba que alguien que no hubiera recibido el mismo entrenamiento pudiera vencerles. Por eso había descartado con bastante rapidez, aunque no sin dificultad, el juicio por combate. Incluso había pensado en luchar él mismo, su último combate. Pero también lo descartó, aunque fuera una muerte rápida, debía admitir que le gustaba vivir, y no sabía su estaba preparado para morir. Aunque hubiera hecho cosas que merecieran la muerte, más de una vez. Así que recordó las palabras de Brienne cuando le contó la razón de haber matado al Rey Loco, si contaba la verdad, toda la verdad, aunque llegara con años de retraso tal vez…encontrara paz.

-Estos son los cargos de los que se acusan a Ser Jaime, de la Casa Lannister. También hemos expuesto los hechos, antes de que la Reina Daenerys, primera de su nombre, dicte sentencia ¿tiene el acusado algo que añadir?

-Me someteré al buen juicio y la voluntad de la Reina Daenerys.

La Reina se levantó, estaba seria y no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción. Miro a todos los que había en la sala y entonces habló con voz clara:

-Mis señores, hemos escuchado los crímenes de este hombre. Algunos de ellos terribles, dignos de una sentencia de muerte-hizo una pausa y miró a Jon brevemente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia él.-También ayudasteis a que la Otra Guerra no durara eternamente y estuvisteis a mi servicio en esa y la Guerra contra el Rey de la Noche. Sopesando todos los hechos yo Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la Casa Targaryen. Os perdono por vuestros crímenes gracias a vuestro leal servicio hacia la corona en momentos de necesidad, aunque no puedo olvidar vuestros otros crímenes. Por lo que os exilio de mis reinos para siempre, bajo pena de muerte.

Jaime se quedó pegado al suelo procesando lo que acaba de escuchar, no le iba a matar. Iba a vivir.

-Gracias mi Reina-dijo con la voz algo raspada.

-Tenéis tres días para poner vuestros asuntos en orden, luego tendréis una semana para abandonar mis reinos y no volver-luego dirigió la mirada a las personas de la sala.-Ser Jaime ha prestado un gran servicio a la corona y es mi deseo que viva en el exilio para expirar sus pecados. Pero cualquiera que le preste ayuda finalizado el plazo, será acusado de traición y condenado a muerte.

Nadie dijo nada. Tras unos segundos Daenerys se dio la vuelta y se marchó, Rhaegal rugió, furioso por no tener comida que llevarse a la boca.

-Ser Jaime-dijo Sogro. Cuando Jaime se giró vio que el chico tenía las llaves de sus esposas. Cuando se las quitó dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.-Tenemos que llevaros a la Torre.

* * *

El barco en el que había decidido zarpar era modesto en comparación con el que Tyrion se había empeñado en ofrecerle. Pero para el plan que se le había ocurrido camino de la Torre, era más que suficiente. Viajaría, conocería mundo. Tyrion le había conseguido una embarcación lo bastante grande como para que pudiera vivir cómodamente, algo más grande de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero no muy difícil de manejar. Había dejado de usar la mano dorada que Cersei le había regalado, usaba una variación de la misma, mucho menos pesada y más cómoda, pero para el viaje estaba pensando en usar un garfio o algo parecido. Gendry Baratheon no había tardado más de un día en llevarle varias muestras y las había ajustado para que él las usara con comodidad.

También llevaba una gran suma de dinero con él. Aunque había renunciado a su título como heredero de Roca Casterlly a favor de su hermano, él mismo había insistido darle dinero más que de sobra para empezar de cero en cualquier otra parte del mundo. «Y siempre que lo necesites, puedo mandarte más» había añadido. «La reina te ha prohibido poner un pie en sus reinos pasados los diez días después del juicio, pero no ha dicho nada de que no puedas mantener contacto con tus familiares». O familiar más bien, no tenía a nadie más que a Tyrion. Tras esa charla hacía dos días se habían despedido y no se habían vuelto a ver. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el juicio y todavía estaba dividido entre irse o aprovechar los últimos días que le quedaban en Desembarco del Rey, pero no había nada que quisiera ver o recordar. Ya había ido a la tumba de Cersei a despedirse antes de que empezara su confinamiento y no tenía intención de volver a ir. A las de Tommen y Myrcella si que había vuelto, un último adiós a sus hijos antes de partir para no volver. Tenía el dinero, comida y bebida. Ropa y el barco estaba listo, Gendry Baratheon le había hecho una espada por si acaso y se habían despedido. No tenía sentido prolongar su estancia ahí. De Tyrion también se había despedido, hasta de la Reina, la misma noche del juicio. Le había agradecido sus servicios y deseaba que tuviera una feliz vida donde quiera que decidiera rehacerla. Palabras que sabía que decía con sinceridad, pero frías. El simple hecho de tenerle enfrente le recordaba lo que le había hecho a su familia y él sabía que eso era algo que no le iba a perdonar jamás, por mucho que su padre hubiera perdido la cabeza del todo justo antes de morir.

Un golpe secó en cubierta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista vio la incofundible figura de Brienne de Tarth. Pensó que iba a despedirse de él hasta que vio que el sonido que había escuchado era el de una bolsa que estaba a sus pies, su armadura también estaba a sus pies, y llevaba la espada que él le había regalado, Guardajuramentos, colgada del cinto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Tal vez un pasaje de vuelta a Tarth?

Brienne no contestó.

-No puedes con este barco tu solo y lo sabes.

-A lo mejor morir navegando es el destino.

Brienne suspiró, se acercó con lentitud hacía él y le tiró una bolsa dura al estómago. Jaime bajó la vista, de ella salían una serie de papeles.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mapas. Lord Tyrion ha tenido la amabilidad de dármelos. Son los más fiables que hay sobre lo que hay más allá de los Siete Reinos.

-¿Mi hermano te los ha dado?-apartó la vista de la chica y miró hacía el castillo. No podía verle, pero estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba mirando por una de las muchas ventanas, copa de vino en mano, disfrutando de las vistas. Fulminó el castillo con la mirada.-Da igual de todas formas-¿qué estás haciendo?

Mientras Jaime estaba ocupado mirando el castillo con odio, Brienne había cogido sus cosas y las había bajado a la cubierta inferior. Era terca como una mula cuando se lo proponía.

-¿No habías jurado proteger a las hijas de Catelyn Stark hasta tu muerte? ¿Qué clase de persona eres que rompe sus juramentos a la primera de cambio?

-Sansa vive en Invernalia, protegido por Sandor Cleganne-Jaime hizo una mueca de burla. Si lo que le había contado Tyrion era cierto, Cleganne hacía algo más que protegerla en el norte.-Y Arya en las Tierras de los Ríos, hace años que no me necesita para su protección. Juré protegerlas por Lady Catelyn, y por ti.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Hace tiempo que pagué mi deuda con Lady Catelyn. Pero todavía no lo he hecho contigo.

-¿Y venir conmigo es la forma de hacerlo? ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

-Si me canso de ti siempre puedo volver. Al que han desterrado es a ti, no a mí.

Jaime cerró los ojos. A terca no le ganaba nadie. Eso lo tenía claro desde hacía años, pero se estaba pasando, la devoción que sentía por él rayaba la locura y él ya no era capaz de proteger a nadie. Seguramente moriría en unos poco meses a manos de unos mercenarios o piratas y no estaba dispuesto a hacer que ella viviese el mismo destino que él. Ella no había traicionado a nadie, había servido a mucha gente con el corazón, dándolo todo. No se merecía ir con él.

-¿Podrías hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida?

Ella agarró el cabo que mantenía el barco atracado en el puerto y se lo tendió.

-Te he escuchado, pero yo cumplo mis promesas Jaime-le puso el cabo en la mano izquierda.-Es hora de que aprendas lo que eso significa.

Se fue caminando con lentitud hacia proa, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden en el barco. Después se sentó a mirar el horizonte, dándole tiempo para que entendiera que ella había tomado una decisión y él iba a tener que aguantarse con ella. Suspiró con resignación, al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón, él era el desterrado, ella podía volver siempre que lo quisiera. Aflojó la mano y el cabo resbaló y cayó al mar, el barco empezó a moverse, hacía viento y las aguas cubiertas de hielo se rompían mientras el barco se abría paso lentamente, sin impedir su marcha. Colgado de un cabo estaba uno de los garfios de Gendry Baratheon, lo cogió y fue junto a Brienne, cuando llegó a su altura ella le miró con una mirada que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te vas a volver pirata o algo por el estilo?

-Puede ser de ayuda-dijo él mirando en la dirección contraria.-¿A dónde vamos?

Brienne levantó la mano, tenía un mapa. Mucho mar y poca tierra por lo que podía ver.

-Aquí hay una isla, está al principio de una de las rutas comerciales más populares para salir de los Siete Reinos, se supone que hay varias más a lo largo del camino, pero los mapas no son muy exactos.

-¿En qué dirección está?

-Oeste.

Jaime comprobó el viento y vio que iban en la buena dirección. Resignado que hasta su compañera de viaje autoimpuesta eligiera hasta el destino de sus viajes apoyó las manos en la barandilla, dejando atrás Desembarco del Rey y mirando el horizonte, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez en su vida que iba a hacer esa ruta. Brienne también miraba en esa dirección. Sus manos se rozaban, ninguno hizo nada por acercarse, pero tampoco por apartarse. La compañía en silencio del otro no era una molestia para ninguno, gracias a su primer viaje juntos habían descubierto cómo era el otro y a ambos les gustaba estar en silencio en compañía del otro. Además, seguro que acabarían discutiendo por cualquier cosa en algún momento de la travesía.

Mientras desde una de las ventanas del castillo un enano bebía de una copa de vino viendo como un barco abandonaba los Siete Reinos para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? No sé muy bien cómo me lo monto pero cada vez que escribo sobre la serie (dos veces, wow ¡cuantas veces!) acabo escribiendo sobre estos dos. ¡Pero es que me encantan! Espero vuestro dándome vuesta opinión ;)

* * *

Respuesta a Dana: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Yo tampoco quiero pensar mucho en lo que le puede pasar a Jaime (de ahí que escribiera el fic, como bote salvavidas jeje). Lo cierto es que no había pensado en una continuación, pero...no sé, a lo mejor es algo que debería plantearme ¿no? Gracias otra vez! :)

* * *

Micky.


End file.
